Over the years, various types of devices for storage of various articles on or in drawers, wardrobes, bookcases, stores, automobiles, beds, display cases, etc., have been developed. However, many of the previous attempts, although fulfilling their various objects, suffer from various problems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,743 to Murphy, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,939 to Braun, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,593 to Takamizawa, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,124 to Buday are directed to storage devices for store counters, delivery of goods and containers, and display cases. U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,181 to Benoit, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,178 to Groebly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,418 to Thomas, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,069 to Chennaux are directed to storage devices for drawers, wardrobes, and bookcases. U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,316 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,502 to Dixon, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,943 to Spykerman, et al. are directed to storage devices for automobiles. Such devices, however, suffer from a range of problems, including relatively complex design and assembly, and typically not being adapted for storage of bedding underneath a bed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,173 to Dreyer Jr. is directed to bedstead storage device. This device, however, also suffers from various problems, including relatively complex design and assembly.